


Unsteady

by Yaoifreak2000



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoifreak2000/pseuds/Yaoifreak2000
Summary: ***SPOILERS FOR SEASON 2**** Uriel is dead and Lucifer killed him. He cant cope with this. Who come in to help him?





	Unsteady

**_Lucifer’s inner thoughts_ **

**“Chloe’s talking”**

**‘Lucifer talking’**

**** _It’s done. I did it, there is no going back. Uriel’s dead. And I killed him. But why? I had no other choice… Right? I had to protect the detective and my mother. Yeah that’s why I did it. But it hurts so much._

 

            Nothing has been able to help the ache. Whores throwing themselves at them, sex, drinking, nothing, none have worked.

 

_I just fucked up everything didn’t I? But when do I not? Yes, everything is my fault. I might be better off getting tortured for the rest of my life. That thought is so tempting. But why can’t I bring myself to it. What’s preventing me?_

“Lucifer?”

 

_No, don’t. Stop trying to get close. I’ll only hurt you further. Please I can’t stand to see you hurt. Yet I can’t bring myself to tell you to leave._

“Lucifer, talk to me.”

 

_No don’t get any closer. I won’t know what to do. I don’t want to cry in front of you._

“Please, I want to help.”

 

‘DON’T TOUCH ME!” I snap, tears forming.

 

_Don’t push her away, open up._

‘You don’t know anything! You never can! It’s not like you believed me in the first place! Why would you now?’ I scream at her.

 

_You don’t mean that._

“Lucifer, stop this. I’m trying to help here.” She got closer.

 

_Please don’t leave._

Arms wrapped around his form.

 

“I’m not going to leave.”

 

_Don’t fight this_

_Relax_

_You don’t have to put a smile on for her_

“It’s okay to be upset Lucifer. It’s natural.”

 

_Fall, she’ll be there to catch you._

A sob falls out of my mouth before I can stop it. I let all my walls down. I drop my glass, letting it shatter onto the floor. I wrap my arms around the decetive. I just cry, and there is nothing else I can do to stop it.

 

‘Pathetic’ I think allowed.

 

“No, it’s not. It’s human.” She says

 

_If only you knew._

That was it, she just held me there until I stopped crying. Even at that point she made sure I was 100% okay.

 

‘Thank you.” I say

 

“That’s what friends are for,”

 

We just stand there in my living room. I don’t know what to say to her, but I don’t want her to leave.

 

“Would you like me to stay here for the night?” She asks as if she can read his mind.

 

‘…Please…’

 

That was all that was needed for her to take his hand and take him to his own bedroom. How silly these human emotions can be. But if you take a look, isn’t that what makes them human in the first place?


End file.
